Virion
Virion (ヴィオール Viōru, translated Viaur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Hiromichi Kogami.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara19.html Profile Virion is the former Duke of Rosanne, a fallen country in Valm. Virion is introduced and recruited in Chapter 1. When Sully enters the field, Virion appears and immediately tries to court her with little success. He joins the army and also explains to the Avatar, how to use Archers properly. Two years after defeating Gangrel, Walhart, Conqueror of Valm, begins an invasion of the Continent Ylisse. Virion and one of his retainers, Cherche, leave Valm and heads east to Ylisse to seek aid from Chrom and Ferox. After the battle against Grima, Virion returns home where he is branded a coward and a traitor by the citizens of Rosanne. Through his hard work to restore his country and the assistance of his wife, if he has one, he regains the trust of his people. Virion's supports reveal a bit more into his mysterious nature. Frederick the Wary makes no secret of his suspicion of Virion, but Frederick thanks Virion later for an anonymous donation to Ylisse's war with Plegia and the Risen. His support with Libra has him accidentally mistaking him for a woman, which a lot of people tend to do. His failure to properly identify Libra's gender causes him to question the assertive confidence with which he approaches ladies. His support with Cherche reveals that she was once one of his retainers back in Valm, and that he took the downfall of his country with some degree of difficulty. Because of this, Cherche forces him to promise her that when times get tough, he will not give up or feel down because of it. His support with Sully reveals that he feels obligated to protect any woman in the line of battle, though she continues to reject his proposal of being her "knight", at least until he can prove himself in the heat of battle. Sully questions his definition of "heroism" and he firmly sticks to his values despite her criticisms--this fortitude coupled with his impressive martial victory ultimately wins her respect. In his support with the Avatar, he is a skilled tactician and can easily best the Avatar three times in a row, though his strategies often result in the deaths of countless soldiers. Because of the Avatar's priority of keeping the army safe and keeping everyone alive during battles, Virion puts his faith in his/her skill. Personality Virion is somewhat detached from the world. While he acts friendly, his words and actions leave his grace and refinement somewhat unclear. He is a shameless flirt-- but one who becomes offended if someone suggests he has more lecherous intentions. Nevertheless, Virion spends a lot of time attempting to woo women and is willing to do anything for them. He spends more time at the mirror than anyone else in the army. His birthday is December 10th. In Game Base Stats | Archer |2 |19 |6 |0 |9+2 |5 |7 |6 |1 |5 | Skill +2 | Bow- D | Iron Bow Elixir |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |30% |70% |60% |40% |35% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +2 | +2 | -1 | -2 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Libra *Virion's Children Class Sets *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Virion has the makings of the Gordin archetype stat wise. As such, his most notable trait is how quickly his skill grows; a 70% growth rate, which will let him cap that quickly and provide excellent critical sniping skills. His speed also grows very quickly as well, allowing him to double attack earlier than most units. However, true to his unit type, his defense growths are not very high, which can offset his fast-growing HP and make him a bit more fragile than expected. However, Virion can still function very well as a bow user, especially with the Killer Bow due to his terrifying skill. Virion performs well in his two promotions Sniper and Bow Knight. As a Sniper Virion can continue to shine as the main Archer of the game and can continue to use long-ranged bows. Regardless of which of the two Virion remains, Bowfaire provides an excellent strength boost to Virion's modest strength growth. Accuracy +20 also is a noteworthy skill to ensure that he hits his target, but this should not be too much of a problem given his Skill and Luck. As a Bow Knight, Virion gains a slightly better strength growth on top of the ability to use a close ranged weapon, Swords. Bowbreaker is Virion's go to skill in this class, allowing him to be an anti-bow unit. All in all, Virion is a great archer fit for any team. Reclassing Virion two reclassing options are the Wyvern Rider and Mage classes. Virion as a mage is average at best with only a 50% magic growth. Focus is the only skill worth grabbing from this base, but it causes him to become an isolated unit in order to exploit it, something that Virion is not suited to do. Sage provides nothing that Virion can exploit, and time should not be wasted in this class. Perhaps the most tempting alternate for Virion to spend some time in is the Dark Knight class, which can give him Lifetaker to help with his meager defenses. It is his only regenerative skill and if Virion is injured, given his high critical ability, Virion should have no trouble killing off enemies for some easy health recovery. Slow Burn is another skill worth considering, but with the speed of most maps, it will lose effectiveness in the long run and should be shelved in favor of the Wyvern Lord version. In the Wyvern Rider line, Strength +2 can give a slight boost to his average strength, but the promoted classes offer even more. All in all, these three classes give Virion a good boost in strength growths. As a Griffon Rider, Virion can acquire Lancebreaker, which can help him deal with lance users, especially as a Bow Knight. Deliverer can be made of use when paired up to move across tiles quicker. The Swordbreaker skill from the Wyvern Lord class is not as useful as Lancebreaker, but can still help Virion pick off sword units like Swordmasters and Assassins better. Despite not getting skills like Luna or Astra to give him huge boosts in power, Virion can still make use of what he already has to give him the upper hand against the opponent. Quotes Event Tile *"What is this filthy thing? Ah well, I suppose I may as well give it a noble home." (Item) *"See how well I polished my equipment? The bards shall sing of Virion's legendary shine!" (exp) *"I am truly and utterly bored. But at least I have the grace to admit it." (Nothing happens. Barracks only) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"My, you positively glow today. Has my dashing entrance left you enraptured?" (happy) *"Come, friend. Tell me of your dreams." (dreams) *"You have a grace about you when you fight. What do you say to battling by my side?" (team up) *"I have always wondered how people like you fill their days." (free time) Replying-Normal *"Oh, it’s not that at all. I am simply having a good hair day." (happy) *"Why dream when you live the legendary life OTHERS dream of?" (dreams) *"Of course. Our every move shall be a saga in the making! The bards will swoon." (team up) *"I go around collecting herbs to make tea. A civilized thing to do, wouldn’t you say?" (free time) Asking-Married *"My love, don't you think you've been a bit reckless on the battlefield of late? I worry." (promise) *"You look more fetching than ever, my love. Flowers would wilt from jealousy." (compliment) *"Greetings, my beloved wife. You look more radiant than ever." (love) *"Good day, (name). What is that you're holding behind your back?" (gift) Replying-Married *"Thank you, my love. But do not fear for me. Epic heroes are so hard to strike down!" (promise) *"You agree, then? That I am handsome? I thought you fell in love with my humility!" (compliment) *"You put the bards to shame with your words. And that is why I love you so." (love) *"Ah! You noticed. 'Tis a deed to lands in Rosanne--a token of my love for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"You've grown nearly as skilled as I, (name). Shall we train together?" (train) *"Hello, (name). Is there anything your father might provide you?" (request) *"Are you all right, (name)? You seem to have lost a bit of your luster." (concern) *Tell me, my valiant child, what was it like in the future? How did you pass the days?(story) Replying - Child *"Anything for my own flesh and blood! But if you best me, let's keep that a family secret." (train) *"A scarf would be nice. Or matching scarves for the two of... Eh? Why are you glaring?" (request) *"I'm fine, I assure you. Perhaps you're staring at me too much? It does happen." (concern) *"I am so glad you asked! My history is a storied one, I assure you. *ahem* Once upon a time, in the land of Rosanne, the angels wept as a noble babe cried his... Huh? Wait, don't go!" (story) Level Up *"Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (6-7 stats up) *"Am I not a thing of beauty?" (4-5 stats up) *"This is the least of my most noble efforts." (2-3 stats up) *"Wh-what astonishing mediocrity..." (0-1 stat up) *"What majestic heights have I left to attain?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Before, I got looks... but now I AM the look." Armory *"Sell me true love, and I would pay any price." (buying) *"What?! Are we truly so impoverished?" (selling) *"...Improve on perfection? Pah. I dare you to try." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What is this boost of excellence I sense within my noble self? Even I am amazed!" (surge) *"I am truly and utterly bored. But at least I have the grace to admit it." (misc) Greetings *"Hello, Avatar. Care to join me for morning tea?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Care to join me for lunch?" (midday) *"Ah, Avatar. A fine evening for the finest of gentlemen!" (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. I was just preparing for a graceful night’s sleep." (night) *Happy birthday, Avatar. May it be truly epic." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. What a divine morning this is!" (morning) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. This day reeks of glory." (midday) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. The stars are a sight to behold." (evening) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. But you should rest." (night) Roster A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or a braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female. The most prolonged primper. Born on December 10th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Who could stop us?" *"You're much safer with me." *"Follow my lead." *"We are picturesque." *"All hail me." *"Ask for trouble." *"Just look at the brute!" *"What a pair we make." *"Oh, how we dance!" Dual Strike *"Such an easy target." *"Allow me!" *"Observe." *"Very well." *"If I may." Dual Guard *"Must I do everything?" *"So reckless!" Critical *"Die! With magnificence!" *"Adieu!" *"Shall I make you famous?" *"Au revoir!" *"One for the bards!" Defeated Enemy *"Fancy that." *"I am a legend!" *"'Twas a thing of beauty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Your every move was poetry!" *"Remarkable!" Defeated By Enemy *"It can't be..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Virion - Archest Archer : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. He never battled these claims, but history shows he gave the rest of his life to the people. ; Virion and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Virion, above all else. ; Virion and Lissa : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and cowards, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Lissa, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. ; Virion and Sully : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully. ; Virion and Miriel : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Miriel's discoveries improved their quality of life, and they soon came to love him once more. ; Virion and Maribelle : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife, Maribelle, treated the people fairly and equally, and in time, they learned to forgive him. ; Virion and Panne : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife Panne's dedication did much to bring him back into good standing among his people. ; Virion and Cordelia : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Virion and Nowi : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Thankfully, his wife Nowi's flair for drama was entertaining enough to keep the mob's pitchforks at bay. ; Virion and Tharja : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Virion and Olivia : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Over time, however, Olivia's dancing managed to bring him back into the populace's favor. ; Virion and Cherche : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cherche's smarts and kindness eventually brought her husband back into good standing. Etymology Virion's name may have been derived from the Latin word viri, which can translate as man ''or ''hero. It is also another term for a virus particle. Viaur is a name of a 168 km long river from the south-western France on Avyeyron River that is located in southern Massif Central and north of Millau. Trivia *Virion's official artwork depicts him with a Silver Bow. *Virion's map sprite as an Archer has the unique animation of Virion tousling his hair. *Virion and Cherche's S Support Rank is the only one in the game where neither of them are blushing. Gallery File:Viole.jpg|Virion's portrait in Awakening. File:Viole confession.jpg|Virion confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:VirionConfession.jpg|Virion's full confession File:Vir1.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Vir2.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Virion Sniper FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Virion as a Sniper. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters